Realmsend Mountains
The Realmsend is a formidable and high mountains range, which bisects Parzifica. It seperates Iaurdor and Vinnore. Its passes and roads were once important trade arteries for all the people of Parzifica, but in the last two hundred years they have fallen out of use- the unleashing of the Demon-Lord Helarax (or 'Dabblin's Folly'), combined with worsening weather conditions and essence-storms have forced the people to travel north and south via ship. Only the brave or the depserate use the mountain passes now. As well as Sirani and Tinkerers , the mountains are home to hobgoblins and goblins, who live in the deepest caverns. The highest peaks are the realm of the enigmatic Asbsarn, who occasionally fly down from the floating city of Artosia to hunt or observe. Geography 'Lazarax's Reach- '''This mountain is home to the great Ice-Drake Lazarax. Lazarax is mostly dormant, but is fiercely territorial. He doesn't take kndly to those crossing the mountains in his backyard. '''Garzkan Pass- '''This valley is the only safe pass from Mizania to Cathellia. It is impassable during the winter months, and often in autumn too. It is patrolled by both Cathellian and Mizanian soldiers, who try to keep the bandits at bay. '''Gredlin Vale- '''This was once the major road between Iaurdor and Vinnore, before the Tinkerers unwittingly unleashed Dabblin's Folly. Now only the foolhardy or desperate use that path. In winter it is unpassable, and unnatural blizzards can occur at any time of the year, due to the Demon-Lord's presence. '''Kalden Pass-' Only moderately safer than Gredlin Vale, this narrow path is treacherous and accessible only by foot, and in single-file. Dabblin's Folly still marks this path as his territory, though he's less likelly to be found here. Still, the safest route through the mountains is now via Selebhor's Run. '''Selebhor's Run- '''This underground tunnel starts in the caverns deep beneath Siriana. A river flows for many miles beneath the Realmsend Mountains, navigable by Sirani boats. Halfway along, it reaches the small lakeside port of Phenamara. Here, the boat is hoisted by pulleys to a higher river, which flows in the opposite direction. The boat then continues south, where it emerges outside at the Keledraken port of Hydenos. The Sirani will ferry certain passengers, for a fee, but are often reluctant to permit others into their realm. Cities Overhere This was once the former capital of the Tinkerers. Following the unleashing of Dabblin's Folly, the capital was abandoned, and moved to Wayhigh. The Ice-Demon's frozen and undead minions haunt the city. Imlaria Once a great and prosperous Sirani city, it has diminished since the coming of the Demon-Lord. High in the mountains, it has since been hidden by Elven magic, and is protected from the Demon-Lord and his soldiers by powerful enchantments. Only a small group of Elves still live here, doing what they can to control the frozen hordes. Wayhigh Wayhigh was always a prosperous city, and has doubled in population since Overhere was abandoned, and is now the de facto capital of the Tinkerers Uppermore Originally a college of thaumocracy, the elite academics of the Tinkerers made their homes here. Since the evacuation of Overhere, more and more people have made their home here. The gossamer stair connects Uppermore with Yondermost. Yondermost This floating city was established in the last century to establish trade with the local Asbsarn city of Artosia. It serves as a port for the Asbsarn trading vessels, and the skyships of the other Skyfolk. From here, countless Tinkerer Airships sail east and west, to trade with the Asbsarn and Filsarn, or to visit their Gnomish cousins. Many of the other Skyfolk races have set up businesses here, and a large population of Asbsarn live here. Category:Calendrudor Category:Geography Category:Sirani Category:Tinkerers Category:Asbsarn